


Inferno

by Carapheonix



Series: Enflamed [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Albus "Cock Slut" Dumbledore, Albus just over all loses his shit, Also featuring Theseus "Shoves His Foot In His Mouth" Scamander, Begging, Biting, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Fuck Or Die, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Theseus "Never Slept With A Man Before" Scamander, Theseus has a big dick and no one can convince me otherwise, Top Theseus Scamander, Unbeta'd, former teacher/former student, fuckin massive luv, riding but not the horseback kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carapheonix/pseuds/Carapheonix
Summary: Theseus is at the safe house alone when Albus Dumbledore crashes in, desperate and dying.  Theseus helps.





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the Thelbus discord GC. I know I promised you guys this like.... three months ago... but you know what.... at least I actually pulled through... you know? 
> 
> Also, this is unedited and repetitive and I'msosorryomg....

Theseus is the only one in the safe house that night. Everyone else is either on assignments or swinging home or to the ministry to keep up appearances. So when he hears footsteps upstairs he of course investigates. Wand out and hyper alert, he quietly ascends the stairs one at a time to avoid a particularly creaky step. He’s not entirely sure it isn’t just one of the other’s popping in but no one is supposed to be there (not even Theseus, in fact) and no code word was announced upon apparition so even though the wards did let them in he wasn’t taking any chances

He ascended to the second floor and then he heard it, a low keening sound filled with agony. Alarmed, he charged forward with his wand at the ready. He considered sending a patronus off to St. Mungos to expect an emergency patient and discarded it. He’d just have to deal with it as best he could and apparate there as needed. He wasn’t the best at healing spells but he knew all the basic first aid spells and that would hopefully buy them time. He turned a corner and froze.

Albus Dumbledore was curled into the fetal position on the wood floor. His face was a mask of pain and a flushed scarlet color that extended to the tips of his ears and down his neck. He was sweating and panting open mouthed as he writhed and struggled to remove his coat. Even though he hadn’t been quiet about his approach since making the second floor, Theseus was sure that Albus didn’t even know he was there. 

Snapping free of the shock that someone- anyone- could hurt Albus Dumbledore this badly, Theseus swept forward his wand waving outwards to run a basic diagnostic. The second his magic washed over Albus, his head jerked up and his eyes locked on Theseus. His eyes were dilated so much that there was only the barest sliver of color ringing the dark pupils. The spell fizzled out and for a moment Theseus was afraid. 

“Theseus,” Albus’ voice was a low rasping sound that sent a wince of sympathy through Theseus. It sounded like even speaking was painful. Theseus shook off his fear and approached, slowly with his hands up placatingly.

“Dumbledore,” Theseus said slowly. “I need to check you over. I need to see what’s wrong. I need to cast it again.”

Albus’ head fell to rest again on the floorboards and his shoulder shook as he let out a low sob. Theseus hissed in a breath and cast the spell again, taking care to be as thorough as he could. The results were enough to send panic shooting through him. Albus was dying. His organs were reading dangerous temperatures and the pain level reflected back was reading higher than Theseus had ever seen, even higher than the prisoners of war during interrogations. But despite all of this Theseus couldn’t find the cause. There was no infection, no cuts, no bruises, no lingering spell residue that he could find. 

“Albus,” Theseus whispered as he finally knelt beside him.

“No,” Albus shouted and shoved at him, sending him sprawling on his ass. “You have to stay away. You need to stay away from me.”

“What’s happening,” Theseus demanded, his pride smarting. “Is it contagious? What’s going on? Should I contact St. Mungos?”

“No, no one can see me. No one. You need to go!”

“Albus, you are dying. Dying, do you understand? I can’t just leave you here,” Theseus shouted back and approached him again. “If nothing else let me get some pain relieving potion and fever reducing potion from the stockroom.”

“Won’t work. Won’t work. Just go,” Albus pleaded but he was cut off as another wave of pain must have washed over him. His back arched and his fingers scrambled over the floorboards as if the pain might go away if he could just find something to hold on to. “Please! Please!”

“No,” Theseus said. “We need to try something. We can’t just sit back and let you die. Your body is overheating and it’s putting your organs through hell. We need to cool you down. I’ll get a bath started and we can go from there but I won’t just do nothing.”

Theseus took off down the hall and had the bath filled with lukewarm water with a few waves of his wand. Not too cold, he told himself, you don’t want him to go into shock. Not too cold. When he returned he found Albus on his back slumped against the wall, staring up at him blearily as though he hadn’t quite remembered he was there. Theseus bit back a curse and wondered what the hell he was supposed to tell people if Albus Dumbledore suddenly died on his watch. 

“Albus,” Theseus said, fighting to keep his voice calm. “Albus, we need to move you. I know you said I can’t touch you so I’m going to have to use my magic if you can’t walk on your own. Do you think you can make it down the hall?”

Albus stared up at him blankly for a moment before he slowly nodded. Watching Albus push himself up to his feet was an exercise in patience. He was in so much pain that he had to stop frequently to lean against the wall and try to catch his breath. The pain seemed to come in contractions that left Albus curled in on himself against the wall a low keening noise leaving him that made Theseus frown and go to reach for him each time only to catch himself at the last minute. The procession down the hall seemed to last forever and when the finally reached the bathroom, Albus leaned heavily against the sink as he tried to remove his coat. Theseus stood, unsure, at the doorway.

“Albus,” he started and seeing the struggle Albus was going through with his coat he stepped forward. “Let me help you get that off. You can leave the rest of your clothes on but you should probably get out of the coat, tie, and vest. Here.”

Albus stayed very, very still as Theseus approached and very carefully slid the coat over his shoulders and down his arms with a quick spell. It folded itself on toilet lid and then Albus’ tie tugged itself loose and joined it. As the vest came undone and began traveling down his arms, Albus was wracked with another wave of pain and his legs gave out beneath him. Theseus, unthinking, caught him before he hit the floor, ending up in a tangle of limbs on the linoleum with his arms behind him to keep himself up. 

The silence seemed so loud suddenly. Theseus, panicking, registered that Albus’ head was tucked into his neck and that their skin was pressed together. He wondered vaguely if he should just ignore Albus and apparate them both to St. Mungo’s anyway. Albus wasn’t a healer, regardless of how powerful he was, surely there were things that could be done that he just wasn’t aware of. He hurriedly cast the diagnostic spell over them both and was just reading the results when he flinched. Albus’ hands had come up to wrap around his biceps so tightly that he was sure he’d have bruises later. These readings couldn’t be right…

“Theseus,” Albus groaned against his neck as he rubbed his face against the skin there. The scrubb of his beard against the sensitive skin of his neck sent a shiver down Theseus’ spine and he hissed out a breath. 

“Albus, what is going on? Your readings changed.” No response. He tried again, “Albus?”

“Theseus,” he groaned again but this time his mouth burned a trail up towards his jaw and now Theseus was the one staying very still. “Theseus, please. Please.”

Theseus watched as Albus’ temperature ticked down the more he bit and kissed the skin leading up to his jaw and told himself that he was just going crazy. These sorts of things didn’t happen in real life and most especially not to one of the most powerful wizards in the world. 

“Albus, what happened,” He whispered and then grunted as Albus’ yanked his arms towards him and they both went careening the rest of the way to the floor. “Albus, was it a spell or-”

“Can’t,” Albus panted against his jaw. “Can’t think. I just- I just need…”

Theseus grit his teeth nodded, his hands coming up to curl around Albus’ arms and try to straighten out their limbs into some semblance of order. This was fine, he told himself as Albus yanked his coat off his shoulders with desperate jerking movements. You just have to lie back and think of England, he tried to joke. 

Theseus had always considered himself a straight man. There may have been a brief attraction or two but nothing he ever wanted to pursue and they were easily ignored. No real longing or lingering feelings, just a passing acceptance of ‘oh, he’s rather handsome’. He tried to remember to breathe evenly to calm his nerves and did his best to try to assist Albus with removing his coat and tie but was rather surprised when Albus just got frustrated and abruptly vanished them. The shirt he left but ripped open as he followed the irritated skin on Theseus’ throat with his teeth towards his collarbone. 

Theseus’ lips parted around a reluctant groan and he swallowed back the rest of the sounds Albus’ mouth was pulling from his chest but Albus had frozen on hearing that sound and slowly his head rose and Theseus was staring into hungry black eyes. He had only a moment to think to himself, well fuck, before Albus’ mouth crashed against his and hands pushed his undershirt up his stomach so fingers could dig roughly into bare skin. 

Oh. This was… oh.

Theseus felt the teeth close around his bottom lip and pressed closer to Albus, his own hands coming up to grip at Albus’ hair and pull him closer. His lips parted around his former professor’s tongue and then they were kissing with a sort of desperation he couldn’t remember ever feeling before. Their mouths pressing together harshly as Albus’ hands left trails of gooseflesh over his torso. One of Albus’ fingernails rakes over one of his nipples and what feels like a live current shoots down his spine. He pulls Albus’ hair and turns his head to the side to disconnect their mouths. The resulting moan from Albus’ mouth makes Theseus shudder and have to swallow back the urge to pull out another one. 

Okay, no need to worry about lying back and thinking of England, he told himself.

“Wait,” he whispered, trying to get his bearings. “We should-”

He was interrupted by Albus biting at his jaw again and his words cut off in a long groan before he pulled at Albus’ hair again to detach him and try to get his attention. Instead, Albus squeezed his eyes closed and rolled his hips against Theseus’. Theseus felt for a moment like his brain had shorted out. His head fell back against the floor and his hands moved to cling tightly to Albus’ biceps instead. Theseus felt Albus’ mouth on his neck again, biting and sucking harsh kisses on the skin as he moved down his neck towards his collar bone. He was so hot suddenly, as if it had risen about 50 degrees. It was hard to breathe. Maybe the spell was affecting him too?

“Albus,” Theseus said after a moment. “Albus, we shouldn’t do this here.”

“Don’t care,” Albus muttered against his collar bone. Albus’ hands drug firmly down his chest to yank his belt free. “Don’t care.”

Fine.

Theseus, trying desperately to retain control over himself if nothing else, caught Albus’ mouth with his own as he removed Albus’ belt and released the button on his slacks. He moaned again into his former professor’s mouth when the man’s hand curled around him through his pants. He registered, dimly, the man’s hand tracing the shape of his erection through the cloth and the hissed intake of breath against his mouth. It wasn’t an uncommon reaction. Theseus though a very generous and skilled lover by all accounts had received complaints at times. Women said he was too long and wide to truly take all of him without patient and thorough preparation. The reminder of it now, in a situation he had little experience in, only heightened his nerves. 

“It’s alright,” Theseus said, acknowledging again the role he’d have to take here. He raised his hips to allow Albus to pull his pants down over them. Instead, his hips were pushed back to the floor and their eyes locked. The dark, hungry look in Albus’ eyes had Theseus trying not to flush at how his cock twitched against Albus’ hand when he met his gaze. He didn’t quite understand what was going on until Albus vanished the rest of his clothes. However, Theseus brain rapidly caught up with the rest of him when instead of doing the same to Theseus Albus just pulled his cock through the slit in his underwear and out of his fly. 

Theseus remained splayed out on the harsh blue linoleum of the bathroom just looking up at Albus as he leaned back to stare at for a moment at the picture Theseus no doubt made. His lips parted as his eyes raked over his form and they way his shirt had been ripped open to lay open around him with his undershirt bunch up around his armpits, the tingling red trails running down his torso from the blunt edges of Albus’ nails, the way his hair was tousled from Albus’ hands gripping it desperately as he brought their mouths together. Theseus could feel what must be bright red bite marks and beard burn running from his jaw to his collarbone as a sweeping heat across his normally pale skin. He felt them even more when he watched Albus’ eyes slide over them slowly as if retracing the route his mouth took in his memory. 

By the time Albus finally slid his eyes down his abdomen, Theseus was about ready to get started without him. He had to fight back the urge to groan when he saw Albus lick his lips and swallow heavily while staring intently down at the way his cock protruded obscenely from his slacks in a long curve towards his stomach. Forcing himself to look away from his former professor’s hungry expression he allowed his eyes to roam over the man. He was surprisingly fit for a professor. Muscles toned into long lean lines, firm thighs and a thick cock that was flushed even redder than the rest of him and weeping pre-cum openly from the slit. Theseus swallowed at the sight and immediately looked back up to find the man staring at him again as if he’d been waiting to get Theseus attention. 

Theseus stared back defiantly and wasn’t sure whether to be pleased by the upwards twitch of Albus’ mouth or embarrassed. He then entirely forgot to care when Albus’ hand wrapped around him and stroked him firmly from base to tip, pulling a large drop of pre-cum from the head that he spread with his thumb. Theseus heard the moan reverberate around the bathroom and could almost see himself in the black pits of Albus’ eyes. His gaze flickered over to the still running diagnostics and saw that his temperature was still slowly dropping. It was working then. 

“Albus,” he groaned, his hips twitching up into his hand. “Your temperatur-”

Albus cut him off by leaning in and swiping his tongue over the head of his cock with the most vulgar slurping sound Theseus had ever heard. He wasn’t sure who moaned louder that time, him or Albus. He rolled his hips forward absently, seeking more of that wet suction, but Albus pulled away to situate himself on top of it instead. Theseus made an embarrassing sound at the feeling of his cock dragging between the two globes of Albus’ ass into the already lubricated channel between them. 

He wasn’t even sure when Albus had cast that spell but he quickly lost his ability to reason it out as Albus’ hips began to roll, brushing the head of Theseus’ cock to his puckered entrance and then out to slide against his balls before pushing back along his perineum in a slow rhythm that had him wanting to claw at the man’s hips. From the devious look in the man’s eyes, Theseus considered for a moment if that was exactly what the man was hoping for. 

To break apart Theseus’ control until they were both a writhing mess on the bathroom floor. Pawing and fucking against each other like mindless animals. The thought made the next moan get caught in his throat before coming out deeper than before and he watched the effect the change in timber had on Albus. The way his hips moved faster and his mouth parted around a keening sound that had Theseus’ hands gripping his hips before he even registered moving them. He felt his fingers digging into the meat of his hips and gripping bruisingly tight against the dips in between bone and a dark part of himself liked the thought of Albus feeling the bruises later. The idea that it’d stick with him past this moment to remind him over and over of this night. 

There was a wash of magic over Theseus and he felt the change, the way his cock seemed to glide through the channel to Albus’ hole, the way that puckered flesh seemed as though it had recently been pulled open and then left to flutter around nothing. The way it tried to grip desperately at him each time the head of his cock hit it with increasing force. He heard it too, in the way the professor groaned and keened above him, the way the sounds were interspersed with pleading and gasps for breath. Merlin, this man was going to kill him. 

Theseus squeezed his eyes shut after a particularly forceful thrust had the head of his cock almost slip inside before brushing past the opening instead to drag the rest of his cock along it. The guttural sob this wrenched from Albus made him clench his teeth to try to regain some sort of control, only to abruptly lose it when he felt Albus’ hand closing around him again to guide him into place. The startled ‘nngh’ that left his throat would’ve been embarrassing if Albus hadn’t released one of his own. Even as stretched and lubricated as the spell had made him, he was still ludicrously tight around the head of his cock and it seemed to be hard for Albus to slip him inside. 

“W-wait, the spell,” Theseus tried desperately to remember that he was supposed to be holding Albus’ hips still and not trying to help him bare down on him. “The spell alone isn’t enough. I don't want to hurt you. Just- just hold on.”

“No,” Albus keened as he started to bear down in earnest. “I need- I want-”

“What,” Theseus groaned, pulling the man down to lean across him to pepper kisses over his panting mouth. “What?”

“I want to feel you,” Albus confessed with a moan as the head of his cock finally begin to slide inside him. The descent on his cock seemingly easier at this angle. “Even after. I want to feel this.”

Theseus bit harshly at Albus’ mouth, moaning into the wet heat of it as he felt the hot, tight walls clench and release repeatedly around the head of his erection. He kept one hand on Albus’ upper back, pinning him in place as the other returned to grip tightly at his hip to try to slow Albus’ slide onto his cock. Albus, it seems, wasn’t having this as he pushed back against Theseus’ restraining grip to take more of him. The sounds this ripped from their mouths were truly filthy and Theseus found himself taking his former professor’s mouth with an authority he wouldn’t have otherwise attempted.

After a moment Albus began to pull free and Theseus, thinking that perhaps this was too much for him, attempted to help him only to have his hands caught by Albus and pinned to either side of his head against the linoleum even as he continued to let Theseus dominate his mouth with such intensity that Theseus felt, in the dark part of himself, that he was violating that space for anyone who may come after him. As if he could leave behind a message warning them off, as if he had any right to stake his claim over a man like Albus Dumbledore. He was therefore completely unprepared when Albus slammed himself back on Theseus’ cock, managing to take half of him inside himself with a sort of punched out shout that had Theseus desperately trying to drink the sound down around his own desperate moans.

Theseus fought to keep his hips still after the first few aborted twitches against Albus that had them both choking off moans into each other’s mouths but Albus swiftly took that out of his hands, taking more and more of him each time he slid himself back and forth on Theseus’ cock. Theseus felt his toes curling as Albus sat up, disconnecting their mouths with a filthy pop and releasing Theseus’ wrists to instead pin him to the floor with his hands on his chest. 

“Merlin,” Albus was gasping, followed by. “Please!”

With every roll of Albus’ hips more and more of Theseus slid inside and Theseus found himself transfixed on Albus’ engorged cock as it bounced each time. The way a thin steady stream of precum was tricking from the slit in the head and a sort of dirty horrible wanton thought barely had time to register in his brain before his hand was moving, coming to his mouth so he could suck his thumb into his mouth. His eyes locked with Albus as he lathed the pad of his thumb with his tongue before removing it to use his hand to grip Albus’ cock and his thumb to slide roughly over the head. 

“Fuck! Please!” Albus shouted as his hips jerked forward into Theseus hand.

“Okay,” Theseus agreed. “I’ve got you. Alright.”

Theseus stroked him with tight short strokes that had Albus’ mouth falling open on a long continuous groan. Theseus was doing his level best to keep his hips from just snapping forward but he couldn’t still the small jerks up into Albus. The deeper he got the tighter Albus’ eyes squeezed together, the tighter his hands gripped desperately at Theseus, and the more control Theseus could feel just slowly ebbing away. 

He was so lost in the sensations, the feeling of the velveteen skin in his hand, the feeling of Albus’ sweat dripping on his skin, the tight wet heat around his cock. So completely entrenched in these sensations that when Albus abruptly spasmed around him, sliding the last couple inches down to bottom out on Theseus’ cock and come across Theseus’ chest, he was caught by surprise. He was even more surprised by the fact that Albus didn’t even stop. He continued to rock himself back on Theseus’ cock, moaning wantonly, desperately biting out broken pleas as his cock remained just as hard as before.

Seeing his former professor, one of the strongest wizards he knew both in spirit and power writhing on his cock begging him and moaning like some common whore snapped the last of Theseus’ control like nothing else could have. He yanked Albus’ hips up and off him and felt a sadistic sort of glee as Albus cried out in protest and began to push at his hands trying to both regain control and reach back to reclaim his prize. He rolled them over, slamming Albus’ back against the linoleum and pushing the man’s legs to his chest with one arm.

Albus caught on quickly and held his legs there on his own, his hips flexing, searching. Theseus swallowed hard as he watched that pink hole clench and flutter for him for a moment before he gripped himself tighly and pushed his way back inside. He watched as inch by inch disappeared inside the older man and groaned at how truly and utterly filthy this looked. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to erase this sight from his mind, not even with a thousand obliviates. 

When he had gotten almost all the way inside he caught Albus’ eyes and abruptly slammed his hips forward to push all the way inside. He watched the man’s mouth part in a loud deep shout that reverberated off the walls. The professor’s mouth was parted as the cry abruptly broke and continued silently as Theseus pulled back and thrust forward again as savagely as he could making the man’s back arch and his legs shake. The moans echoing through the room were swiftly interspersed with chants of Theseus’ name and ‘faster’, ‘harder’, and always ‘more moremoremore’. 

So he complied. He bent himself over his former professor, curling the man into a tight ball beneath him, widened his knees on the floor and promptly set about fucking the man as if he was trying to break him. Ragged cries of ecstasy increased in pace so much that they seemed endless, one never ending sound of pleasure. 

Theseus was blinded by it, leaning forward to catch the Albus’ bottom lip between his teeth as he panted and grunted against the abused flesh before he released it and ran his tongue over it soothingly. His professor opened his mouth, chasing it, and Theseus sealed his mouth over his. Feeding his tongue into his mouth to rub harshly against the other man’s, their eyes locked together as Albus relinquished full control and totally and completely submitted. Letting Theseus claim him utterly as he moaned into the younger man’s mouth. 

Theseus thought for a moment that he heard the faint click of the spell signalling Albus’ return to health but that couldn’t be right. Albus was still jerking his hips desperately back into his own, his cock hard and throbbing between them and tongue tangling erotically with his. He dismissed it and felt his knee slide on the linoleum. He caught himself but the change of angle had Albus yanking his head back against the floor as a broken keening sound was torn almost painfully from his throat. The sound made a shudder run down Theseus’ spine and his drew back to slam his hips forward again ripping another one free.

Albus’ eyes squeezed shut again and his hands lost hold on his legs to come and grab and claw wildly and Theseus’ shoulders as if he needed to hold on to something or be lost forever. Theseus barely felt the sting of it, lost instead in the shaky keening way his name sounded falling from that mouth, the bob of his adam’s apple, and the stretch of skin across his neck. He sunk his teeth into the juncture between neck and shoulder with a low growl and sucked harshly at the skin. Albus let out a ragged sob and full body shiver and strangled curse told Theseus he had come again before the wetness of his come did. 

Chasing his own orgasm now, Theseus found himself torn between snapping his hips forward with the kind of unkind aggression he’d never allow himself before and just grinded forward harshly against that spongy piece of flesh deep inside the older man that made his eyes roll back and his body shake. So naturally, he did both. Snapping his hips forward roughly, hands jerking Albus’ hips brutally into each thrust and then grinding forward with enough pressure to have him groan against the flesh he was still worrying between his teeth. Albus was making aborted moans and cries, hands still gripping Theseus’ shoulders tight enough that he just knew he’d have bruises there for weeks. Bruises he’d never want to heal. 

He released the skin from between his teeth and sucked the mark on Albus’ neck bigger, widening and intensifying it to a dark vivid purple that covered the entire area between the man’s neck and shoulder. When he finally pulled back the sight of him made him hum a low rumbling pleased sound in the back of his throat. He took a handful of Albus’ hair again and tugged his head forward to catch his mouth again, pleased when the man welcomed him into his mouth and allowed himself to be consumed, between them the older man’s cock jerked a final time as the last of his second orgasm was drug out of him and finally Theseus joined him.

He recognized, vaguely, that he was groaning Albus’ name into the man’s mouth as the professor panted breathlessly against him but his eyes had squeezed closed at some point and through the rush of blood running through him he couldn’t seem to open them. He felt his cock twitching erratically inside him as he spilled but his hips kept moving, fucking his come deeper into him. Albus was still writing against him, little movements of his hips that wrung more spurts of heat from his cock and made him shake in the circle of his arms.

When the last of it had passed they lay there entangled together so completely and Theseus thought he felt lips trail light kisses across his temple into his hairline but dismissed it as ridiculous. Raising himself back onto his knees he carefully withdrew and tucked himself back into his pants. Letting his eyes rove over his former professor, he acknowledged to himself that he had definitely crossed a line. 

The man looked as though he’d been ravaged by an animal. He was covered in bruises and bite marks from the fingerprint bruises on his hips to the glaringly large dark purple mark that stood out almost ludicrously against the man’s skin. His cock twitched pitifully in his pants and he tried desperately to not find any of this attractive. Tried to summon disinterest and guilt for taking advantage of the man during a vulnerable moment but only felt that rumble of dark pride and a low simmering want. 

He jerked himself shakily to his feet and briskly righted his clothing as much as he could and ran a quick hand through his hair to try to get it back in some semblance of order but gave up when he spotted himself in the mirror. There were dark hickeys that covered almost every inch of his neck as if Albus had placed them there to declare this night to the world. There was an uncomfortable swooping in his stomach and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip as his eyes caught on each mark in turn. 

He heard Albus distantly as the man very, very carefully regained his footing and set about dressing himself, a hum of magic sliding through the air but still he didn’t look away- couldn’t in fact. 

“Theseus,” Albus said for what must have been the millionth time that night. His voice was a low rasping sound, as if he’d lost his voice, just hearing it made Theseus want to cross the room and- “Theseus, are you alright.”

“Yes,” Theseus said, pulling his eyes away from the mirror to catch the older man’s concerned, wary gaze. Even clothed with his hair in the right order and bruises hidden from his sight- a smothered part of Theseus mourned the loss of them if he’d healed them- he could still not look at the man and think anything other than the fact that he looked ravished. His lips were swollen and there was a looseness to his limbs and a strange sort of vibrancy to his skin that made Theseus abruptly look away. “Everything’s fine. Don’t worry. We- We did what we had to do.”

The bathroom suddenly felt as large as a quidditch field for the distance that seemed to spring up between them, though neither had moved. There was an awkward moment where it looked as if Albus was torn between thanking him and apologizing before the man just abruptly nodded and bid him a tense farewell, apparating on the spot. Theseus stood there for what must have been hours staring at the spot he vacated and cursing himself because the only thing he could think of was that he just wished the drug, curse, whatever it was would just come back. Wrap around them and drag them into its blazing inferno and never, ever let them go.


End file.
